fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Magitek
Magitek (魔導器(マジテク), Majiteku lit. Magic Conduction Vessel) is a form of technology that appears throughout the Daybreak, Dawn, and Dusk continuities, replacing traditional technology that is shown in the real world. Magitek is a powerful mixture of magic and machinery, which was developed by Giselle Mercury but soon outlawed by the Magic Council due to its very existence as a contradiction. Description Magitek is a sign of technological progress, going from 'sticks and stones' to a hyper-advanced civilization. Magitek utilizes the primeval power of eternano to provide the people with the basics of fire, water, light, and most importantly, protection against enemies. These objects achieve their functions by converting eternano from any source, even that of the user's magical aura, into energy by way of a formula. They are marked by crests that indicate their attributes. If a piece of Magitek breaks, it loses its ability to absorb eternano, causing it to malfunction. Magitek is composed of two parts: the body and core. The body is the most distinctive part of a Magitek, responsible for controlling the magic that is generated by the core. The core is a small sphere inside the body, which produce the magic through formulas which absorb eternano. Unlike the body, which is easily produced through artificial means, the core is difficult to make without proper materials, leading many people to steal them. Magitek was pioneered by Giselle Mercury, whom called it Magic Science (魔科学, Makagaku); though a few years before Daybreak, she seemed to vanish off of the map, leaving the Magitek blueprints with an old associate Arthur Collbrande; who went on to form Collbrande Techniques, a manufacturing company. Giselle developed the idea of Magitek by seeing how the body of Deus Machina Number Three reacted with fighting spirit, filtering willpower in and out, activating an innumerable amount of functions. Giselle figured, why couldn't that be done with magic? Additionally, many Magic Council scientists, such as Dosaman Ghasulchaonlor and Namisuki Garale picked up on the more offensive uses of Magitek; robots and weaponry, and staked their careers on it's development. However, by the time of Dusk, the majority of Magitek had seen a huge boom in development, and revolutionized the world, thus creating a world depending on technology born from magic itself; the same goes for the Nega End. As opposed to technology that appears in the real world, Magitek are mechanical objects that, instead of electricity, run on magic. Some notable examples of Magitek are primarily Magical Vehicles, namely carriages, but also motorcycles and the like, which run on a continuous stream of magical energy from the user by an SE-plug (Self-Energy plug), a mechanism that wraps around the user's wrist, converting their Magic Power into fuel. As Magitek improved, however, continuous streams of magical energy became seen as cumbersome and primitive, and new models were created. These new models had a set capacity of magic power they could hold; all that is necessary is for the user to use their own magic power to fuel these appliances at the beginning of their day. For large companies, prisons, the Magic Council buildings, and the like, Magitek is used to power lighting fixtures as well as other appliances, due to Magitek lasting for potentially decades as a suitable power source, they've proven to be fairly reliable in powering building of importance. Scientists creating automatons also tend to use Magitek as the power source for this artificial life, and the Magitek only needs to be replaced every few decades. One noticeable flaw of Magitek is "magic overload". A magical appliance can only store so much magical energy within it before overloading; when this happens, the devices tend to backfire in relatively non-lethal but still harmful ways. Magitek powered by Lacrima is created with the flow of magical energy in mind; the Lacrima never fuels the Magitech with more magical energy than it is currently outputting at any given time, effectively ensuring proper functions. List of Applications Recreational Use *'Magitek Limb' (魔導器人工肢体(マジテク・リンボ), Majiteku Rinbo lit. Magic Conduction Vessel Artificial Limb): The Magitek Limb is a special Magitek Armament which serves the purpose of prosthetics, replacing a missing body part, which may be lost through trauma, disease, or congenital conditions. Generally, the Magitek Limbs are not mass-produced- they are required to be designed and assembled according to the patient's appearance and functional needs. For instance, a patient may need a transradial Magitek Limb, but need to choose between an aesthetic functional device, a myoelectric device, a body-powered device, or an activity specific device. The patient's future goals and economical capabilities may help them choose between one or more devices. The term "Magitek Limb" is a bit of a misnomer, as there are such things as Magitek organs and the like. *'Magitek Vehicle' (魔導器交通(マジテク・ビークル), Majiteku Bīkuru lit. Magic Conduction Vessel Transportation): A Magitek Vehicle is a special piece of Magitek that is utilized as an extremely swift method of transportation. Like the bog-standard Magical Vehicles, a Magitek Vehicle is normally powered by an SE-plug (Self-Energy plug), a mechanism that wraps around the user's wrist, converting their Magic Power into fuel; the user is also capable of pumping more of their magical energy into the vehicle to make it go faster. However, several Magitek Vehicles are shown to not need the SE-plugs, instead these vehicles contain a specialized engine that powers the Magitek Vehicle, with the user simply needing to use it like a regular vehicle. An example of this is Deen Lhant's MC-ETC Typhoon, a motorbike developed by the Magic Council. **'Magitek Airship' (魔導器飛空艇(マジテク・エアシップ), Majiteku Eashippu lit. Magic Conduction Vessel Flying Boat): A Magitek Airship is the ultimate expression of the "Magitek Vehicle" concept- the Magitek Airships are generally utilized for aerial transport. While the appearance of a Magitek Airship drastically varies from model to model, they generally have technologically advanced appearances, with elements of sci-fi, steampunk, and fantasy being reflected in the hull architecture. For propulsion, a Magitek Airship relies primarily on its main engines to obtain low altitude flight under gravity without refueling. A Magitek Airship is usually equipped with several types of magical armaments, giving the ship a wide variety of capabilities. These include offensive weapons, defensive shielding, and almost perfect stealth. Weapons-grade Use *'Magitek Armour' (魔導器戦闘防護服(マジテク・アーマー), Majiteku Āmā lit. Magic Conduction Vessel Combat Protective Clothing): Magitek Armour, also referred to as KNIGHT_OVER (ナイト・オーバー, Naito Ōbā), as they are designed to replicate and exceed, hence the name, the powers of the Soul Armour Knights, is an extremely versatile and ubiquitous magical "armour" that provides enhanced physical strength as well as various weaponry to the user. *'Magitek Weapon Unit' (魔験器武器連なり(マジテク・ウェポン・ユニット), Majitku Wepon Yunitto lit. Magic Conduction Vessel Armament Series): Magitek Weapon Units are specialized weapons developed through Magitek. Unlike most normal weaponry, the Magitek Weapon Units are more often than not powered by the user's magical power, granting them greater functionality and power, as the addition of the Magitek turns the weapon into an extension of the wielder's body more or less. A Magitek Weapon Unit can come in countless forms, only limited by the imagination of the manufacturers. **'MC-EVSMS-V-Eternano Saber' (ＭＣ (魔法評議) ・ＥＶＳＭＳ (実験可速魔刃) ・Ｖ (変離) ・エーテルナノ・セイバー, Mahō Hyōgi Jikken Kasokumajin Henkyori Ēterunano Seibā; lit. Magic Council Experimental Variable Speed Magic Sword Variable Range Eternano Saber): The Eternano Saber is a Magitek Weapon Unit that consists of a blade of pure magical energy, powered by a Magitek hilt. It is the standard armament of the Rune Knights, along with the Eternano Rifle. **'MC-EVSMG-M-Eternano Rifle' (ＭＣ (魔法評議) ・ＥＶＳＭＲ (実験可速魔銃) ・Ｍ (中距離) ・エーテルナノ・ライフル, Mahō Hyōgi Jikken Kasokumajū Chūkyori Ēterunano Raifuru; lit. Magic Council Experimental Variable Speed Magic Gun Medium Range Eternano Rifle): The Eternano Rifle is a Magitek Weapon Unit developed by the Magic Council. The Eternano Rifle functions similarly to that of a regular pistol, but instead of bullets, the Eternano Rifle fires cohesive bursts of magical-based energy, and it comes in a variety of shapes, sizes, and capabilities. It is a side-arm of the Rune Knights. **'Gun Slave' (ガン・スレイブ, Gan Sureibu): The Gun Slaves are a pair of funnel-shaped drone objects that are designed to be remotely controlled by the user's magical power. It is equipped with a small magic cannon, and a Lacrima to propel the Gun Slave when it is operating. The user is able to control the Gun Slaves with great precision, allowing them to remotely attack an enemy from all directions, making a mage whom utilizes Gun Slaves extremely deadly. When the Gun Slaves are not in use, they are attached to the user's other weapon for recharging; which is done by the user funneling their magical power into their other weapon—and thus, their Gun Slaves by association. They can work together to bombard an opposing force with magic attacks from multiple directions, and can attach themselves to objects and fire at point blank range. They can also be used in group formations for multiple barrages. The one downside to the Gun Slaves is that they require a large amount of both mental and magical power, so obviously keeping them out for extended periods of time places a large amount of strain upon the user. * Magitek Mecha (魔導器・鉄巨人(マジテク・メカ), Majiteku Meka lit. Magic Conduction Vessel: Iron Giant): A Magitek Mecha is just as the name implies—it is a giant robot that only a magician is fully capable of piloting. The history of the Magitek Mecha is wildly varied; as some say that the concept originated from the Super Mage Giant Phantom MK II (超魔導巨人ファントム Ｍｋ ＩＩ, Chō Madō Kyojin Fantomu Mk II), which was a gigantic, robotic Mage which was a building that could transform via its mechanical components. However, others say that the concept of Magitek Mecha originates from the people of Aether and their Jintech, which Magitek was reverse-engineered from indirectly. However, what is absolutely certain is that Magitek Mecha are extremely expensive to create, and because of this, they are extremely rare. Magitek Mecha are humanoid combat vehicles, typically employing two arms to deploy weapons, two legs for propulsion, and a head that acts as a main camera. A Magitek Mecha is normally around fourty feet in height, with a cockpit located in the robot's torso. To destroy a Magitek Mecha requires very destructive weapons and this result in upsizing of weapons. The result is only Magitek Mecha can use such weapons, thus the unwritten rule that only a Magitek Mecha can defeat another Magitek Mecha was born. However, with the exception of The Veneration, Magitek Mecha only appear in Dusk, the late future of the trilogy. Other Use Magitek Android (魔導器・戦闘機人(マジテク・アンドロイド), Majiteku Andoroido lit. Magic Conduction Vessel: Combat Cyborg): A Magitek Android is a "living Magitek", a piece of Magitek in the shape of a human. However, it is truly impossible to create a "true" robot with a human soul as the method for doing so has been discarded after the creation of the first, with any other attempts being only the half-power as the original and only specimen. Instead, a Magitek Android combines living and mechanical body parts (i.e. an organism that has both artificial and natural systems) and is specifically designed for battle. In essence, a Magitek Android has a living body with their skeleton and muscles being completely replaced with artificial implants, granting them exceptional combat ability, with their genetic structure altered significantly to allow this seamless meld of organic tissue and machinery. As a piece of Magitek replaces the Magic Origin, the Magitek channels and regulates the Magitek Android's magical power output, converting magical energy into other forms of energy and powering their internal electronics. Like all Magitek, the Magitek Android concept is based off of Deus Machina Number Three, but the end result cannot even replicate a fraction of the Deus Machina's power, though a Magitek Android is still extremely powerful in its own right. Trivia *Many Magitek devices and applications were based on famous science fiction series' items, such as Eternano Sabers being derived from lightsabers from Star Wars, and Gun Slaves from Bits from Mobile Suit Gundam. Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Science and Technology Category:Magic Items